The Stewards son
by Awreel
Summary: It's a BOC. Boromir got wounded and a woman found him. She tells him about a tower... Read if you want to know more:)And please review
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first story on I'm really, really sorry for grammar mistakes, but english is not my native language. Please review... it would make me really happy. Ok, so on with the story.

Chapter one 

A horse walked tiredly through the forest. The rider didn't look better, he held with difficulty on the saddle. It could be seen a nasty wound.

_A rider, that's strange_, thought a woman, watching this spectacle from shrubs._ He doesn't look like he could make problems. Probably he won't belong to the enemy. But what would a Gondorian do here, so far in south, on the borders of Harad? It's only one way to find it out._

Boromir woke up and foun out, that he is laying in bed in a small room. He looked around and saw his equipment and his clothes set in the corner. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder reminded him quickly on the wound. It was cleaned and bandaged, but it still hurted. He laid down and fell in a restless sleep.

„Faramir!" shouted Boromir and woke up.

„Don't move," said a woman and continued in treating his shoulder.

„Who are you? Are you a Gondorian?"

„I'm Nirien, daughter of Niramar and yes my family comes from Gondor, but I have never been there. And you, what's your name?"

„I'm Boromir, son of Denethor."

„The Steward of Gondor," she bowed her head,„ I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't recognized you."

„Why are you living here, so close to the Dark land? Are you serving The Enemy?"

„No, no m'lord. I was born here, my mother died when I was young, so I'm still living here."

Boromir was still. He thought about the fate of this woman, which couldn't be older than 25. Years of hidding and looking for food. A life in danger that, she will be once slower than the servants of The Enemy.

„Why are you staying here? Come with me to Minas Tirith, you can live there in your own house, as a thank you from the Steward for saving his life.

„Thank you, m'lord, but I must refuse. I cann't leave this place."

"Why? Do you not like the White City? Choose a another one."

„No, m'lord, I'd like to move to Minas Tirith, but I must stay here. A Dark Numenoran is living here, on the borders of Mordor. My ancestors put a curse on him. He can't leave his tower as long as one of their descendants is living here. I must stay."

Boromir looked into her grey eyes and saw sadness and fear. And even if his heart didn't pity fast anyone, he felt sorry for those grey eyes.

„I can't allow another evil in Gondor. Show me that tower!"

Nirien looked at him with tears in her eyes:„No, m'lord, you can't do that. You can't throw your life away! He can't be defeated."

„Who are you to tell me, what I should and should not do?! Show me that tower and don't care!"

She crouched for his anger and bow her head down. Boromir felt sorry, that he shouted at her. At her, who cared about him, even if she didn't know, who he was. He took her face in his hands:„ Show me that tower, please." She nodded slowly.


	2. Chapter two

Hi, I'm here again with chapter two, Please, please review...write only hi, if you don't like it. But please let me know, that you read it.

Margo: Thank you, my first and only reviewer, This chapter is for you

Chapter two

Two hours later they were on the road. They rode on Boromir's big horse. Nirien has never ridden a horse, so she held tight on Boromir.

„How far is it?" he asked.

„One day on the Harad Road and then two to the spring of Morund. The spring is on the foot of Ephel-Dúath."

The sun was setting down, as they came to the Harad Road. „We'll go in the dark, the road is too dangerous in the day."

„ We should get ourselfs to the woods. There we should quit the Road and go up the river Morund" answered Nirien.

They rode almost the whole night. Nirien leaned against Boromirs's back and fell asleep. They came to the forest as Nirien has said but as soon as they got a little bit deeper Boromir woke her up and got down off the horse. „We'll camp here," he said. Nirien dismounted from the horse and nodded.

„Should I light the fire?" she asked.

„ No, better not." We don't want to draw unwanted attention."

Boromir unharnessed the horse and Nirien unpacked some of the supplies for the dinner. They ate in silence and than lied down and fell asleep, Nirien had the first watch. She sat to the roots of a fir tree and leaned against its trunk. _Why am I doing this?_ she thought._ Why am I going whit someone, who affirm, he is the Steward's son, to the tower of my enemy? he could be a scout, who is waiting for the first moment to kill me to free his master.But he would do that a long time ago, if he wanted to. Or is he still waiting?_

_No, _she thought as she looked on the sleeping Boromir, _not him._ She stood up and walked around a little bit to not fall asleep. She decided, that she would not wake Boromir up, because of his injury.

Boromir woke up at the sun, shining in his face. He opened his eyes and saw Nirien kneeling by the backpack and preparing breakfast.

„ Nirien, why didn't you wake me?"

„ You needed that sleep, m'lord, and your injury is not fully healed yet."

„ You haven't slept at all?"

„ I…" she stopped,„ I slept a little on the horse…"

„So, you'll sleep now at least three hours, it has no sense to exhaust yourself like that. We'll accidentally have to run away from someone, you will fall from the horse…" he didn't have to end the sentence.

„Here," he handed her his coat, which has been used as a wrap. „Sweet dreams." Nirien smiled and lied on the blanket, where Boromir slept. _Would the servant of The Enemy do this?_ she thought and fall asleep.

She woke up at a touch of hand on her shoulder. „Come, we have to go," said Boromir and began to saddle the horse. Nirien guessed, it was a few hours after the noon, so she had to sleep longer than three hours. When the horse was saddled, Boromir mounted and freed the stirrup for her. But she couldn't reach it so he gripped her hand and pulled her into the saddle behind him. „Hold on," he said, „ we must hurry, because we were held up." The grey horse jumped forward and started running through the forest.

After a while, Boromir let the horse to walk, because he didn't want to exhaust him and he saw, that the woman behind him will fall down every minute. He was right. Nirien held hardly on the horse. They walked till nightfall. Than Boromir dismounted and helped Nirien to get down. „I'll have the first watch today," he said and grinned. Nirien smiled too and unpacked dinner. They sat down and modestly ate. Than Nirien took Boromir's coat, wrapped it around herself and fell asleep.

Boromir sat there, leaning against a tree, he thought what is happening with him. A month ago he wouldn't wait the whole afternoon for a woman. He would let her sleep those three hours and they will go. Of course he was sorry, for taking her on such a dangerous quest, but on the other said he was glad, she is here with him. He deluded, it was because the absence of his brother, but he knew it wasn't true.


	3. Chapter three

Hi, I'm really really sorry, I updated so late, but there wasn't any time…Please forgive me.

I think it will be max. two or three chapters before the end. I have the whole story written, but I must translate it… I'll try to update as soon as I can. PleaseRR

Margo: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading;)

Cindy: Thank you so much for beta-reading! You're the best!

**Chapter three**

It was after midnight, when he woke her up. "I've slept enough; we'll go farther, so we'll get to the tower around noon." he said. Nirien nodded and started to pack their things. Boromir saddled the horse, he put her up on the horse's back and seated himself for her. The great gray horse moved forward.

It was beginning to dawn when they stopped, and Boromir said: "The tower can be seen now, so I'll look around a little. If I don't return in three hours, don't wait for me; run away. Go to Ithilien and find my brother Faramir or anyone from Gondor and tell them everything." They both dismounted.

"Let me go with you! Please, I'll help you. I know these woods.."

Boromir sadly shook his head: "You know it can't be. Someone must know about this, if..." he didn't have to end the sentence.

Stay alive, thought Nirien. She tipped her head and suddenly she threw herself around his neck. Boromir returned the hug and she whispered: "Come back, please." She let him go and looked into his eyes: "Come back." Boromir nodded and ran into the forest.

Nirien stood there for a while, staring after him. Finally she brought herself to unsaddle the horse and wait.

Boromir stopped running after a while and tried to walk soundlessly. Come back, her words still sounded in his head, but he forced himself not to think about her. He slowly neared the tower, till he could see the main door. No one outside, that's strange, he thought. He looked at the tower's quadrangle, which was surrounded by a high gridded fence. The quadrangle was empty, except for a big statue in the center. It was a wolf, or perhaps a wolf demon. Boromir thought he had seen enough and turned back to return.

When he was near the place where he left her, he heard voices. He moved closer and froze in horror. There were at least twenty men in the clearing, which Boromir recognized as Haradrim and Nirien was tied up to a tree. Their commander was bowing over her: "Are you alone?"

Boromir wanted to jump from his hiding place to give her at least an opportunity to escape, when he heard her answer. "Yes, I am."

"Do not lie to me," said the commander and slapped her.

She looked at him and said in a calm voice: "I'm not lying. Why should I lie? Even so I wouldn't get out of here alive."

"Wise girl!" laughed the commander unpleasantly and said: "Take her, we'll show master our prey."

Two Haradrim grasped her and hauled her behind the others.

Boromir stepped out of his hiding place and sat in the clearing, his face in his hands. How could I let this happen? It was servants from that tower, I cannot beat twenty of them, but if they throw her in some kind of prison... With new hope he followed their tracks.

Nirien came to consciousness in a jail, with hands tied up to the wall. She could hear voices from behind the corner, speaking a strange language. After a while, which seemed like eternity to her, the door was unlocked by the commander. "So you're awake, finally. Now we'll have a talk, or I'll ask and you'll answer me." He grinned and sat by her. "Why are you here?"

"I... I didn't believe all those tales about the Numenorean, I wanted to convince myself," she said in a weak voice, staring at the ground.

"You alone? And I should believe you?" He slapped her. "So, again, why are you here?"  
She said nothing, she just starred at him. "Speak or I'll call the boys and they'll play with you!"

"I told you the truth. Why should I lie?"

"It doesn't matter why," he said and stood up. " I'll leave you a few hours to think and then..."

Nirien didn't answer. She thought about Boromir, if he had betrayed her, if he was indeed an enemy spy. She didn't believe it; that's why she didn't tell the guards about him. She still hoped he would not leave her here, that...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the commander. "So, have you thought about it?"

"Yes, I'll tell the truth. I came for revenge." She looked into his eyes.

"Then I must explain to you, it was not the best idea." He left the cell and called: "Verul, come here!"

After a while a huge man entered and said: "Did you call me?"

"Yes, explain to this young lady what will happen to master's enemies."

Verul untied her hands and dragged her out of the cell and down some stairs. They came into a room smelling with blood and other things. A single chair stood in the middle, to which were bound chains. Verul tied Nirien up to that chair.

"So you wanted to kill our master? A punch in the stomach."You will look forward to death in the end." He turned around and took out a long knife.


End file.
